Harry Potter and the Polyjuice Disaster
by FredNeverDied
Summary: Just a prompt: What if Remus and James switched places on the night that Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow? How will Harry's life and the series' plot be entirely different with James and Sirius doing their best to raise their god/son who's destiny is fast approaching? Now being written by abbl2!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Polyjuice Disaster**

Alright so here's another story idea that I came up with but don't have the time to write myself. Arg! That's four now that I've thrown at you people.

Anyway, here's the deal: During the time that James and Lily were hiding in Godric's Hollow, James would sneak out every now and then with the other Marauders. Lily knew about it and grudgingly let him, provided that, for a week, he would be the one to quiet Harry down if he woke up during the night. (Something like that, either way, Lily was aware and exchanged James an evening of getting out with his friends for doing extra chores. She never went out herself because she wasn't ever entirely comfortable with the idea.)

But once, during a night out playing pool at one of their old haunts, some Death Eaters came in to the Muggle pub after being tipped off and the four only barely made it out alive, even with the help of the Invisibility Cloak. That was the last straw for Lily. When the four men came home, bloody and bruised she put her foot down and had Remus deliver the Cloak to Dumbledore to make double-sure.

However, living in a small house with just one other adult and little knowledge of the outside war, feeling useless and pent-up had its effects on both Potters. But it got to James, obviously, in particular.

He finally begged Remus to switch places with him for just a few hours one evening using the Polyjuice Potion. Remus, afraid that if he didn't comply James would do something even more drastic, agreed. That Halloween night, he sat at home and played with Harry and watched TV and got a long-deserved chance to relax while James went out with Sirius and Peter (Polyjuiced as Remus) and played a long-deserved game of Quidditch with his mates. (As a precaution, James didn't tell them it was him.) Peter, glad that he'd gotten himself, Sirius, and "Remus" far enough away from the Potter household (because heaven forbid that they decided to drop by the night that he'd suggested Voldemort make his attack,) took a break during the game, during which time he sent the message on to the Death Eater headquarters to make the attack.

James was ready to return by nine o'clock but when the three arrived, they found the house partially destroyed; swarms of people around; Harry, alone and crying; and Lilly and Remus. Dead.

* * *

So my question is this: How directly will it effect the series' plot if Remus is dead, Sirius was never in Azkaban, and James is alive and raising his son (how depressed is he? Is he overly-guilty or begrudgingly thankful that Harry gets to be raised by at least one of his own parents?) Will James and Sirius notice that Harry's new best friend's pet is really Peter Pettigrew, the cause of all their misery? How will it effect Harry as he is brought up in Wizarding World?

**_May 5th_**: Thanks to Kairan1979 for pointing out some more changes: "(1.) I think James will make sure Remus' sacrifice to be known, and maybe it can  
help with the treatment of werewolves in general. (2.) Harry, growing up with Prongs and Padfoot, will figure out that Scabbers is Pettigrew in no time. It can cause a strain between him and Ron (we remember how he blamed Crookshanks in PoA). (3.) His grades must be better, because I expect Marauders to tutor him, even if he can't use a wand. (4.) Harry will be even more anti-Snape than Canon Harry, because he will be raised on the stories about evil Potions teacher. (5.) Harry is taller and healthier, and probably more interested in playing Chaser.

All this will be decided by you if you want. Just PM me and tell me that you want to write this yourself and the deed is yours. (Don't feel like this requires you to re-write the whole series, you can leave out the sections where you think the plot would remain unchanged.) I just want to know who's writing it so that I may follow the story. Good luck!

(P.S. Please don't make any characters _completely_ warped by what has happened: no Slytherin!Harry or Sirius!James, if you please.)

Ciao!  
Freddie

**_May 27th_**: Guys I am super excited to announce that Abbl2 is going to take this on and write it. She is a very good, very capable author and you should check out her stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody!

I am delighted to tell everyone that abbl2 has posted the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Polyjuice Disaster. you cait find it at s/9431253/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Polyjuice-Disaste r

-freddie


End file.
